A DANGEROUS WIDOW
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Karir dan status sudah dalam genggaman tangannya, namun kestabilan hidupnya berubah dan goyah kala dirinya melihat sosok janda muda beranak satu yang membuat hidupnya dilanda bimbang. Antara memilih karir dam ambisi yang diinginkannya atau mengikuti sang wanita yang begitu berbahaya bagi kehidupan nyamannya. [WARNING]; [MATURE CONTENT] [Sasuke x Hinata]
1. Chapter 1

_**| A Dangerous Widow |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **PROLOG**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.  
Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang yatim piatu dan sekaligus dokter bedah kenamaan yang menjaga dan menata karir serta hidupnya secara rapi.

Bertunangan dengan seorang model cantik yang merupakan anak dari pemilik rumah sakit tempat dirinya bekerja.

Karir dan status sudah dalam genggaman tangannya, namun kestabilan hidupnya berubah dan goyah kala dirinya melihat sosok janda muda beranak satu yang membuat hidupnya dilanda bimbang.

Antara memilih karir dam ambisi yang diinginkannya atau mengikuti sang wanita yang begitu berbahaya bagi kehidupan nyamannya.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya akan merasa senang dan menghargai jika kalian berkenan untuk memvote, memfollow atau mengomentari cerita ini jika kalian menikmatinya

.

.

Selamat membaca

Seperti biasa, para tim dokter bedah yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih dari tujuh jam itu menampilkan raut wajah lelah sekaligus senang.

Operasi bedah otak itu berjalan dengan lancar dan menuai kesuksesan.

Tentu saja, karena yang memimpin jalannya operasi tersebut adalah seorang dokter bedah jenius dengan segudang prestasi dan penghargaan.

Uchiha Sasuke, mendapat segudang pujian dari para rekannya. Tentu saja, hal itu sudah menjadi santapan rutin baginya.

Sang dokter jenius tanpa cela yang selalu menuntaskan setiap operasi pasiennya dengan kesuksesan.

Tidak peduli presentase keberhasilan yang diperkirakan, setiap operasi yang dipimpin oleh dirinya selalu menuai sukses tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

Karena Sasuke adalah seorang jenius, seseorang yang dianggap sebagai anugerah dan keajaiban bagi dunia medis.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak rapi seperti biasanya, nuansa navy blue yang mendominasi membuat suasana maskulin dengan aroma pohon pinus dan musk menyapu batang hidungnya dengan lembut.

Haruno Sakura, menatap geli kearah pria yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang king size dengan nyamannya.

Tidak berniat mengganggu, wanita cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang. Sekedar untuk melihat raut wajah lelah nan polos yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya itu.

Dilihatnya sebingkai foto yang memperlihatkan wajah dirinya dan juga sang kekasih, Sakura lekas mendekatkan dirinya menghampiri meja dan membawa foto itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Seulas senyum terpatri, potret itu menampilkan dirinya dan Sasuke ketika berlibur di Dusseldorf, Jerman. Meski sebenarnya, perjalan mereka waktu itu bukanlah sepenuhnya liburan.

Karena Sasuke menghadiri seminar Internasional yang diselenggarakan di negara tersebut sekaligus mengambil waktu untuk berlibur dengan Sakura.

Meski pria jenius dan gila kerja kerja itu sangat kaku, namun Sakura menyukai dirinya. Sasuke, tidak banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti.

Bahkan saat difoto dengan dirinya, Sasuke hanya menatap datar tanpa senyum sama seperti dalam semua foto yang penah mereka ambil.

Kecuali satu, Sasuke tersenyum dengan tipis dalam sebuah foto ketika pria itu mendapat penghargaan sebagai lulusan terbaik sebagai dokter bedah di universitas Dusseldorf, Jerman. Tempat pria itu menempuh pendidikannya lewat jalur beasiswa.

Puas memandangi foto tersebut, Sakura berjalan ke sisi jendela dan membuka tirai agar cahaya pagi masuk dan mengenai tubuh kekasihnya.

Dan benar saja, cahaya itu menerpa wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. Membuat kedua kelopak mata yang semulanya terpejam erat menjadi mengerjap beberapa kali.

Sakura kembali kesisi ranjang, menunggu kedua kelopak pria itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan menampilkan iris hitam pekat yang selalu sukses membuat darahnya berdesir jika melihatnya.

Benar saja, tidak lama setelah cahaya memasuki dan mengusik tidur pulasnya, kedua mata Sasuke terbuka dengan perlahan.

Sasuke bangun, sambil mengucek kedua matanya, "Kau disini?"

Suara berat dan serak khas bangun tidur itu menyapa pendengaran Sakura yang kini tengah terkikik geli.

"Ya, Sasuke. Aku takut kau melupakan kencan kita hari ini."

Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, "Tidak, aku mengingatnya."

Sakura tertawa, beringsut menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh Sasuke dengan satu tangannya yang ditumpu untuk menahan berat badannya agar tidak sepenuhnya menindih Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu?" mata emerald itu menggerling, mencoba menggoda sang pria, "Tentu saja, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa kala kedua tangan pria itu memeluk dan mulai mengelus punggungnya dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke, ayah mengundangmu untuk makan malam dirumah. Untuk membicarakan soal pertunangan kita."

Satu tarikan tipis di sudut bibir Sasuke tunjukan, membuat wanita yang kini tengah menindihnya merona merah.

"Tentu, aku pasti datang."

Merasa tubuhnya sedikit bereaksi, Sasuke meraup bibir Sakura dengan mesra. Membawa wanita itu pada ciuman kemenangan karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertunangan dengan wanita itu.

Sasuke sangat menantikan hal ini terjadi. Setelah mereka bertunangan, maka hari pernikahan pun tidak akan lama lagi.

Dengan begitu, posisi dirinya sebagai kepala tim bedah akan berubah menjadi direktur bahkan mungkin akan menjadi presdir dari rumah sakit Haruno.

Karena Sakura adalah puteri tunggal dan akan mewarisi semua kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya. Dan secara otomatis, Sasuke lah yang akan mengemban dan menerima harta itu sebagai suami dari Sakura.

Ambisi dan impiannya pun akan terwujud. Sosok anak yatim piatu miskin namun jenius itu akan berubah menjadi seorang penguasa medis.

Dan Sasuke merupakan pria yang beruntung, karena bukan hanya kekayaan dan jabatan yang akan dia peroleh. Melainkan mendapatkan Haruno Sakura, model papan atas yang menjadi incaran para pria diluar sana.

Sungguh, Sasuke merasa hidupnya begitu beruntung. Dia bersyukur karena dianugerahi wajah yang sangat rupawan, sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah menaklukan Sakura untuk jatuh kepelukannya.

Menghiraukan erangan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, Sasuke menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berada diatas dan menindih tubuh seksi kekasihnya.

Mata sayu dan napas yang terengah itu membakar birahi Sasuke pagi ini. Memang benar, mereka memang sudah bercinta sebelumnya. Dan Haruno Sakura adalah wanita pertama yang Sasuke cumbu.

Karena Uchiha Sasuke sangat membatasi hal hal yang berbau seks. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya dengan sembarang wanita, mengingat semua mimpi dan ambisinya begitu penting bagi hidupnya.

Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga merelakan masa remajanya hanya dengan belajar, belajar dan belajar.

Tidak pergi ke kelab malam, meminum bir atau menikmati wanita yang selama ini sering mengejarnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, mengorbankan itu semua demi ambisi dan impiannya. Dan sekarang, semua itu akan ia dapatkan. Dari wanita cantik pewaris harta kekayaan Haruno.

Sasuke tidak menampik akan pesona dari Sakura, wanita berambut seperti permen kapas itu memanglah memesona. Tubuhnya yang proposional dengan kulit putih tanpa cacat.

Meski ada bagian yang kurang yang Sasuke sukai, Sakura tidak memiliki payudara yang montok. Hanya ukuran biasa dan itu tidak Sasuke permasalahkan sekarang.

Sepertinya bercinta di pagi hari bukanlah ide yang buruk. Karena gairah Sasuke naik berkali lipat dengan adanya berita tentang pertunangan dirinya dan Sakura.

Dengan keahliannya, Sasuke memanjakkan wanita yang kini mendesah keras dan menggeliat manja karena dorongan dan hentakkan yang ia mainkan.

"Oh, Sasuke. L-lebih, ah-"

Ranjang king size itu bergoyang, mengikuti tempo dan irama hentakkan pinggul Sasuke dengan seksama.

Gumaman dan geraman penuh nikmat meluncur dari mulutnya, merasakan sensasi bercinta dipagi hari memanglah sangat nikmat.

Dengan gemas, Sasuke membawa Sakura pada ciuman panas dan menggebu. Rasa perih pria Uchiha itu rasakan kala kuku-kuku cantik milik kekasihnya yang menancap dipunggungnya hanya demi melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

Sakura menjerit dan membusungkan tubuhnya, merapat dengan dada bidang sang kekasih yang semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Wanita itu akan mencapai puncak, dan Sasuke dengan tidak sabar dan menggebu ingin menggiring dan menemaninya dengan pelepasan yang panjang.

"A-ah,, oh!"

Sasuke menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sakura. Mencoba meredam desahan yang mungkin saja lolos dengan memalukan.

Keduanya mencapai klimaks dengan hebat. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya, memanaskan suhu yang hangat dipagi hari.

Sakura tertawa ringan, merasakan sensasi hebat menerjang tubuhnya yang masih bergetar menikmati sisa-sisa puncaknya.

"Oh, dokter Sasuke, kau sungguh luar biasa. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Sasuke bergumam, menyeringai dengan puas, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, suasana bandara internasional Jepang sangat padat dan ramai meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari melakukan kepentingan mereka.

Sesosok pria berambut perak dan bermasker berdiri, menanti kedatangan orang yang ditunggunya.

Tak lama, siluet wanita berambut panjang memanjakan penglihatannya. Disusul dengan sosok remaja berambut pirang dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Pria bermasker itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya, memberikan sinyal akan keberadaan dirinya pada kedua sosok yang berjalan bersisian menuju kearahnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, melepaskan kaca mata dan membalas lambaian tangan dari pria bermasker itu. Sementara remaja yang berada disampingnya tersenyum dengan lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Selamat datang kembali, Miss Namikaze. Oh tidak, Miss Hyuuga?"

Kekehan lembut keluar dari mulut perempuan berambut panjang itu. Iris amethystnya berbinar dengan jenaka, "Hyuuga atau Namikaze, itu tidak masalah, Kakashi."

Pria bermasker yang bernama Kakashi itu terkekeh, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah remaja yang tinggi badannya hampir sama dengan dirinya.

"Lihatlah, tuan muda kecil dan super nakal ini telah menjadi lelaki yang gagah." remaja berambut pirang itu menyeringai lebar.

"Tentu saja, paman."

Remaja itu memeluk Kakashi sekilas, "Kau semakin tua saja, haha.", "Dan kau bertambah tampan, Boruto."

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Maaf untuk segala typo dan yang lainnya. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah tertarik dengan memvote cerita ini dan memberikan tanggapan

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk diri saya sendiri yang ternyata tidak bisa menembus angka 50 vote, wkwk.

Tapi tidak apa, saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Untuk kritik dan saran saya terima dengan terbuka.

Akhir kata, salam hangat

Hexe


	3. Chapter 3

| A Dangerous Widow |

Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kisimoto own

Genre : romance/drama

Rate : Mature

Chapter 2

"Black Butterfly"

.

.

.

Saya senang dan menghargai jika kalian berkenan untuk memvote, mereview dan memfollow cerita ini jika kalian menikmatinya

Maafkan untuk segala typo dan kesalahan yang lainnya

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Para pelayan berjejer dengan rapi di sepanjang pintu gerbang sampai pintu utama mansion Hyuuga.

Sang kepala keluarga, Mister Hyuuga Hiashi berdiri menjulang dengan agung. Menunggu kepulangan anak perempuan satu-satunya beserta cucu tersayangnya.

Raut wajah kaku dan keras itu tampak menampilkan senyuman tipis ketika mobil sedan hitam memasuki gerbang dengan perlahan.

Kedatangan mobil hitam itu sontak saja membuat semua pelayan yang berjejer membungkukkan setengah badan mereka.

Menyambut dengan hormat kedatangan Miss Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah lama meninggalkan mansion dan ayah beserta kakak sepupu laki-lakinya selama hampir 14 tahun lamanya.

Dan hari ini, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dan menetap di Jepang untuk menemani masa tua Hiashi dan meneruskan bisnis mendiang suaminya, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Yang tentu saja akan diberikan kepada anak semata wayangnya, Namikaze Uzumaki Boruto.

Tentu saja Hyuuga Hiashi yang agung sangat senang akan keputusan puteri semata wayangnya yang memutuskan untuk pulang.

Karena jujur saja, sejak penikahannya dengan mendiang Naruto, puterinya menetap di Belanda mengikuti sang suami setelah anak mereka, Boruto berusia tiga tahun.

Senyum jumawa itu semakin terlihat, puteri kesayangannya mulai menampakkan diri dengan keluar dari kursi belakang mobil yang dibukakan oleh sekretarisnya, Hatake Kakashi.

Hyuuga Hinata melambaikan tangannya, melihat sang ayah yang setia berdiri dan menunggu kepulangannya.

Boruto yang tidak sabar langsung berlari dan berteriak memanggil Hiashi dengan lantang, "Grandpa!"

Remaja berusia tujus belas tahun itu berlari, kedua tangannya melambai-lambai. Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa teringat dengan mendiang menantunya yang sama enegik seperti cucunya sekarang.

Namikaze Uzumaki Boruto, mewarisi semua ciri fisik dari mendiang ayahnya. Rambut berwarna pirang, bola mata berwarna biru jernih, juga dua guratan tipis di kedua pipinya.

Remaja itu memang copy-an dari Naruto, hanya berbeda jumlah guratan tanda lahir dikedua pipinya, dan tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun gen Hyuuga yang ada pada dirinya.

Pelukan erat Hiashi berikan, melepas rindu dengan sang cucu yang begitu ia rindukan. Hinata menyusul dan mencium pipi Hiashi dengan lembut.

Beberapa pelayan meneteskan air mata, merasa terharu dan tersentuh akan pertemuan antara ayah dan anak beserta cucunya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Hiashi mengajak Hinata dan Boruto masuk kedalam mansion dan melepas rindu secepat mereka bisa.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap serius beberapa dokumen yang berisi informasi mengenai pasiennya.

Kedua manik hitamnya menyipit, membaca data pasien yang nanti malam akan dia operasi. Namun, ia juga ingat dengan undangan dari ayah Sakura untuk makan malam.

Mungkin operasi kali ini akan diserahkan kepada dokter Shizune sebagai penggantinya. Mengingat makan malam ini sangat penting untuk masa depannya.

Sasuke melirik kearah jam tangan mahalnya, sekarang pukul lima sore dan Sasuke beringsut membereskan semua dokumen serta berniat untuk memeriksa IGD, memantau para dokter yang sedang magang sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar pelayan yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Pria Uchiha itu jengkel, karena sejak lima belas menit yang lalu pelayan perempuan itu terus menatap genit kearahnya.

Dalam hati Sasuke memaki Sakura yang dengan tiba-tiba menyuruh dirinya pergi ke restoran di hotel bintang lima milik Hyuuga.

Padahal dirinya sudah hampir menempih setengah perjalanan menuju kediaman Haruno, namun ayah Sakura menyarakan untuk makan malam bersama diluar.

Sudah tepat dua puluh menit Sasuke menunggu, rau wajahnya ia tekuk dengan perasaan dongkol. Jika makan malam ini bukan karena untuk membahas pertunangan, Sasuke memilih untuk pergi dan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja.

Sungguh, pria berambut hitam itu tidak suka menunggu.

Sasuke meneguk segelas anggur, mata hitam itu menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan VVIP yang kini ia tempati.

Hanya terdapat lima meja yang tersedia, dan yang terisi adalah tiga meja termasuk meja yang sekarang ia tempati.

Sasuke melirikan matanya, memandang empat orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Dua pria dewasa dengan rambut dan matanya yang sama, satu remaja berambut pirang dan satu wanita yang bermata sama seperti kedua pria dewasa tadi.

Mata hitamnya menelisik kearah sang wanita yang kini tengah berjalan dengan anggun. Tubuh sintalnya dibalut dengan dress potongan leher rendah dan juga memperlihatkan satu pahanya yang mulus.

Rambut wanita itu tampak disanggul dengan sederhana dan menyisakan anak rambut yang bergelombang membingkai wajahnya.

Tak berhenti sampai disana, Sasuke semakin memperhatikan wanita yang sukses merebut atensinya.

Kaki putihnya yang jenjang, lekuk tubuh yang menggoda juga kedua payudara wanita itu yang nampak penuh dan sangat seksi dimatanya.

Sempurna, pikirnya.

Namun, dirinya dikejutkan dengan sebuah tato yang terlukis dipunggung terbuka wanita itu. Tato 'Black Butterfly' terlukis dengan indah memenuhi punggungnya.

Wanita itu, tanpa melirik dan melakukan hal apapun pada Sasuke namun bisa membuat pria itu bergairah seketika.

Sasuke mengumpat, sumpah serapah ia keluarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak biasanya dirinya begitu terpesona oleh seorang wanita.

Bahkan, mungkin saja wanita itu sudah bersuami dan memiliki anak.

Sasuke tampak menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Mencoba menjernihkan kembali pemikirannya dan memfokuskan diri dengan pertunangannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa sangat senang kala melihat Sakura kini tersenyum dan melambaikan satu tangannya.

Karena kedatang keluarga Haruno, setidaknya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perempuan bertato tadi.

.

.

.

Senyum lebar itu terus bertengger di wajah tampan Boruto. Remaja itu begitu menikmati suasana makan malam yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan.

Karena sekarang, kakek dan pamannya ada didepan matanya dan menemani makan malam yang biasanya ia lakukan hanya berdua dengan sang ibu.

"Paman, mengapa paman belum menikah sampai sekarang? Paman tidak laku ya?"

Alis Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu dari Hinata sekaligus paman dari Boruto berkedut kesal.

Mendengar penuturan kurang ajar dari keponakannnya yang masih sama menyebalkannya saat dia berusia tiga tahun dulu.

"Aku hanya masih ingin bebas, bocah kuning. Bukannya tidak laku."

Hyuuga Hiashi tersenyum tipis, melihat interaksi antara mereka berdua. Sementara Hinata ikut menyeringai seperti yang dilakukan puteranya.

"Bolt, pamanmu bukannya tidak laku. Tapi dia gay."

Gelak tawa terdengar dari sepasang ibu dan anak itu. Neji memandang kesal kearah mereka yang dengan nistanya mentertawakan dirinya.

"Oh Neji, kau tidak gay bukan?"

Pertanyaan absurd yang diucapkan Hiashi yang agung membuat tawa Hinata dan Boruto semakin keras.

"Paman, aku bukan gay."

Penuturan tegas yang dikatakan Neji dengan penuh tekanan itu tidak mempengaruhi mereka.

Lihatlah, bahkan Hyuuga Hiashi yang kesehariannya selalu minim berekspresi kini menyeringai jahil kearahnya. Sementara Hinata dan Boruto masih saja tertawa, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari pengunjung lain yang sedang melirik kearah mereka.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan Sasuke merasa tubuhnya lelah karena setelah acara makan selesai dirinya mampir ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.

Acara makan malamnya dengan keluarga Haruno berjalan dengan mulus. Haruno Ashahi, menetapkan tanggal pertunangan dirinya dengan Sakura.

Dan pertunangan mereka akan dilaksanakan sepuluh hari dari sekarang. Sasuke merasa senang karena pertunangan keduanya dilaksanakan dengan cepat.

Sasuke menekal tombol sandi disebelah pintu apartemen mewahnya. Namun, pria itu berdiam diri kala mendengar suara seperti pecahan kaca.

Dibaliknya tubuh tegap itu mengarah ke pintu apartemen yang hanya berjarak sekita tiga meter dari pintu apartemennya.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan dengan lancangnya Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan yang menjadi sumber suara pecahan yang ia dengar tadi.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti. Tubuhnya membatu dengan sendirinya.

Pecahan dari sebuah vas bunga berserakan dilantai. Namun, bukan pecahan vas bunga yang membuat dirinya membatu.

Melainkan pemandangan erotis yang kini dilakukan oleh sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang bercumbu dengan panas.

Sasuke terkejut, karena wanita yang kini tengah menengadakan kepala diatas meja tempat vas bunga seperti yang dimilikinya, serta memunggunginya memiliki tato yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh wanita yang Sasuke lihat direstoran.

Gaun yang dikenakan sang wanita itu melorot dan bergelung dipinggangnya yang ramping. Sanggulan rambutnya juga sudah terlihat acak-acakan.

Desahan lirih dan lembut itu menggema, membuat sekujur tubuh Sasuke merinding dan panas seketika.

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat sosok pria yang tengah mencumbu wanita itu. Karena posisi sang pria yang berlutut tengah mencumbui pusat gairah sang wanita.

Yang terlihat hanya dadanya yang telanjang dari bagian bawah meja yang terbuka, serta kedua telapak tangannya yang mengelus dan meremas pantat si wanita.

Sumpah demi apapun yang terjadi, Uchiha Sasuke nampak seperti pria tolol yang baru saja melihat adegan dewasa secara langsung.

Dengan penuh kesadaran dan kewarasan, Sasuke mulai melangkah mundur. Berniat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Karena tentu saja, Sasuke tanpa tahu malu dan dengan lancang menerobos masuk dan melihat adegan itu. Meski secara tidak sengaja.

Karena yang membuatnya bertahan dan terus menyaksikan itu adalah sosok wanita bertato yang membuat gairahnya naik seketika.

Iris kelamnya membulat, kala wanita itu memandang kearah dirinya yang kini mematung untuk kedua kalinya.

Wanita itu, menatap sayu kearah Sasuke. Kedua iris amethystnya tampak bergairah. Sambil mendesah dan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

'Fuck!'

Uchiha Sasuke, bergegas keluar dari apartemen dengan langkah tergesa. Merasakan tubuhnya yang panas dan organ vitalnya yang mulai mengeras.

Pria berusia 29 tahun itu terangsang, hanya karena tatapan sayu penuh nikmat dan gairah yang diberikan wanita itu padanya.

"Sialan! Wanita itu sangat berbahaya."

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi, melihat organ vitalnya yang tak kunjung mereda. Malah semakin mengeras sekarang.

"Argh shit!. Aku bisa gila."

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Keterangan untuk usia

Hinata (37)

Sasuke (29)

Sakura (26)

Boruto (17)

Neji (39)

Kakashi (43 )

Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan terbuka, sampai bertemu di bagian selanjutnya.

Salam hangat,

Hexe


	4. Chapter 4

_**| A Dangerous Widow |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **"Just a Joke, Isn't it?"**_

.

.

 _ **Saya senang dan menghargai jika kalian berkenan untuk memvote, mereview dan memfollow cerita ini jika kalian menikmatinya**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala typo dan kesalahan yang lainnya**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _Telapak tangannya yang besar dan sedikit agak kasar itu menjelajah disepanjang permukaan punggung yang dihiasi lukisan cantik seperti pemiliknya._

 _Wanita itu mendesah lirih, merasakan sensasi nikmat dan geli atas belaian yang diberikan pria yang sedang mencumbuinya dengan lembut._

 _Kecupan-kecupan lembut pria itu berikan, sesekali gigi pria itu mengigiti tulang selangka dan merambat ke perpotongan leher sang wanita._

 _Diremasnya rambut hitam jabrik itu dengan gemas, sang wanita semakin melengguh kala lidah pria itu menyapu bagian terdalamnya dengan lembut._

 _"Oh, S-sasuke.. ah-"_

 _Bagai api tersiram bensin, nafsu dan gairah Sasuke bertambah beribu-ribu kali lipat._

 _Suara desahan dan rintihan yang dikeluarkan wanita bermanik amethyst itu sangatlah menggairahkan._

 _Dengan menggebu, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memangut bibir seksi yang terus menggangu otak dan kewarasannya._

 _Ciuman panas penuh gairah itu menyemarakan cumbuan liarnya. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, melilit satu sama lain dengan erotis._

 _Telapak tangan Sasuke tak henti untuk menyentu, meraba dan meremas seluruh tubuh dari sang wanita._

 _Tengkuk, leher, pipi yang merona, dada yang penuh dan sedikit membusung, juga pinggul ramping dan pantatnya yang berisi._

 _Demi Tuhan, Uchiha Sasuke merasakan surga dunia yang sesungguhnya._

 _Semua hasrat dan gairah tersalurkan dengan baik dan kepuasan yang tiada hentinya._

 _Rambut panjang dan lebat wanita itu menambah kesan anggun dan cantik. Poni ratanya membingkai wajahnya yang kini merona karena gairah yang melanda._

 _Tatapan sayu itu, Sasuke sangat menyukainya._

 _Entah kata apa lagi yang bisa pria Uchiha itu sebutkan, karena kata apapun tidak akan mendeskripsikan dengan jelas mengenai pesona yang dimiliki wanita itu._

 _Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke mulai memposisikan dirinya didepan pusat gairah dan kenikmatan sang wanita._

 _Didorong dengan perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian dan konsentrasi yang tinggi. Uchiha Sasuke, ingin mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka dengan otak jeniusnya._

 _Wanita itu melengguh dan menggeliat kala Sasuke mulai memasuki dirinya dengan perlahan._

 _Peluh membasahi keduanya, ritme yang diciptakan Sasuke begitu sensual dan erotis. Tidam ada gerakan menggebu dan kasar._

 _Hanya gerakan lembut dan pelan yang sukses membuat desahan-desahan lirih sang wanita keluar dengan penuh kenikmatan._

 _Sasuke menyeringai puas, melihat wanita yang kini memandang sayu kearahnya sambil memanggil namanya dengan lembut._

 _"Sasuke, oh.. emh-"_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

Uchiha Sasuke, pria berusia 29 tahun itu terperanjat. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan peluh, napasnya terengah dan bagian intimnya terasa sangat ngilu dan basah.

 _'Fucking shit!'_

Uchiha Sasuke mengumpat, dengan tolol dan bodohnya ia bermimpi mencumbui wanita yang sudah mengganggu otak warasnya.

Dokter muda dan jenius itu memimpikan wanita bertato itu bercinta dengan panas dengannya.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustrasi.

Diliriknya jam weker dinakas, sekarang masih pukul dua dinihari dan Sasuke ereksi dengan keras hanya karena memimpikan wanita yang entah siapa namanya itu.

Dengan malas sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah, Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi dan berniat mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin dibawah _shower._

Mencoba meredamkan dan menidurkan kembali dirinya yang begitu keras. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, kilasan-kilasan dalam mimpinya berkeliaran dipikirannya.

Desahannya yang lirih, tubuhnya yang bergoyang karena gerakannya, dan rambut panjangnnya yang tergerai indah diatas ranjang seperti tirai surga.

" _Shit!_ Sasuke tolol! Enyahlah dari pikiranku, wanita sialan!"

.

.

Suasana pagi yang ceria memenuhi mansion yang sebelumnya tampak seperti hamparan kuburan yang mencekam.

Tentu saja, remaja keturunan Namikaze itu membuat suasana mencair dengan senyum secerah mentari dan juga keceriaan yang dapat menular pada siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Boruto manyantap sarapan paginya dengan penuh semangat.

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama baginya untuk melakukan pelatihan mengelola bisnis mendiang ayahnya.

Di usianya yang ketujuh belas tahun, Boruto sudah lulus sebagai sarjana muda dari sebuah universitas bisnis di Belanda.

Berkat kejeniusan yang dimilikinya, sekarang dia akan menempuh pendidikan _Magister_ sekaligus memulai pelatihannya dalam mengelola bisnis.

Hyuuga Hiashi sangat bersyukur, karena cucu satu-satunya tak hanya dianugerahi dengan wajahnya yang rupawan, tapi juga otak yang super encer.

Meski ada setitik kecewa dalam lubuk hatinya, mengingat Boruto lebih memilih sebagai penerus sang ayah dan mewarisi kerjaan bisnis Namikaze yang sangat besar daripada sebagai pewaris tunggal Hyuuga.

Hyuuga dan Namikaze adalah dua keluarga yang memiliki kerjaan bisnis yang besarnya bukan main.

Jika bisnis Hyuuga berpusat di Jepang, lain hal dengan Namikaze. Bisnis Namikaze berpusat di Belanda dan untuk sekarang akan dipindahkan ke Jepang.

Yang secara otomatis akan ada dua kerajaan bisnis di Jepang.

Jika melihat urutan kesuksesan, Hyuuga berada di posisi pertama, lalu Namikaze dan menyusul keluarga Haruno.

Namun, bisnis keluarga Haruno berpusat dan terfokus dalam bidang medis dan kesehatan. Seperti rumah sakit, universitas, maupun yang lainnya.

Hyuuga Hiashi menatap ketiga anggota keluarganya. Tak berhentinya pria baya itu merasa senang dengan kepulangan Hinata dan Boruto.

"Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau berniat mengelola Hyuuga?"

Satu pertanyaan yang membuat kedua alis Hinata bertaut, namun tak lama wanita itu terkekeh dengan pelan.

"Tidak ayah, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Lagipula sudah ada kak Neji, iya kan?" Hiashi mengangguk paham, mencoba menerima tolakan dari Hinata.

"Paman, Hinata hanya terbiasa untuk **menikmati** saja. Dia tidak pernah bekerja karena paman dan Naruto selalu **memanjakannya**."

Hiashi terkekeh, mendengar sindiran dari keponakannya pada Hinata. Memang benar, dirinya selalu memanjakan Hinata sejak wanita itu lahir kedunia.

Hinata tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan apapun selain memasak dan bersenang-senang. Karena mendiang suaminya Naruto, juga tidak pernah mengijinkan puterinya itu untuk bekerja.

Meski sekedar untuk menandatangani sebuah dokumen yang bernilai ratusan juta yen.

Karena menurut mereka berdua (Hiashi dan Naruto), Hinata tidak cocok untuk hal itu. Wanita itu lebih cocok untuk menghabiskan uang yang mereka hasilkan.

Dan sekarang Hyuuga Hiashi yang agung merasa konyol dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, karena sudah menawari puterinya untuk mengelola kerajaan bisnisnya.

"Oh _Grandpa,_ mengapa paman Kakashi tidak ikut sarapan disini?"

Hiashi melirik, lalu tersenyum sekilas.

"Kakashi sudah pindah dari mansion satu minggu yang lalu. Aku menyuruhnya pindah karena kalian akan tinggal disini. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang, dan kau cucuku. Kau akan dibimbing oleh Kakashi."

Penuturan sang kakek membuat bibir Boruto mengerucut, "Mengapa harus paman Kakashi? Kenapa tidak paman Neji saja yang gay itu kakek?"

Oh Boruto, penuturan kurang ajarmu membuat para pelayan yang berdiri diruang makan menahan gelak tawa mereka.

Alis Neji kembali berkedut kesal, "Heh, jadi keponakan kuningku ingin dibimbing oleh pria yang gay, huh?"

Boruto nyengir kuda, merasakan aura mematikan yang terpancar dari tubuh tegap pamannya.

"Cucuku, apa kau tidak takut jika dibimbing oleh pamanmu? Bisa saja dia melecehkanmu selagi kalian berdua dikantor."

Dan seluruh mansion dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa dari mereka. Bahkan Hiashi ikut tertawa sambai kedua bahu yang kokoh itu bergetar.

Hinata sudah menitikan air mata karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya, sementara para pelayan undur diri karena tidak tahan dengan candaan keluarga Hyuuga yang menurut mereka adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Karena memang sebelumnya, mansion itu selalu sepi dan terasa mencekam seperti kuburan.

"Ayah, aku akan pergi kerumah sakit hari ini."

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?"

Boruto memutar kedua maniknya, " _Grandpa, Momy_ akan mengecek kadar gula darahnya. Karena sekarang adalah jadwal rutinnya."

Hiashi mengangguk paham, mengingat usia puterinya yang kini menginjak angka 37 dan tidak lagi disebut muda.

Tetapi, tetap saja. Wajah puterinya itu terlihat seperti wanita berusia 27 tahun. Tetap cantik dan awet muda.

Neji yang mendengar penuturan dari Boruto menyeringai, "Oh, ternyata Hinataku yang manis sudah tua."

Senyum ejekan itu masih bertengger dibibir tipis Neji, "Ya, aku memang **tua**. Dan kau bahkan **lebih tua** dariku, Neji nii-sama."

Penuturan sarkastik Hinata hanya dibalas dengan kekehan dari Neji.

" _Mommy,_ apa aku harus mengantarmu?"  
Gelengan lemah Hinata tunjukkan, sebagai tolakan halus pada putera tunggalnya.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan sebebas dulu, Bolt. Kau harus belajar dengan keras agar kau bisa mewarisi dan mengendalikan semua aset _Daddy_ mu."

Boruto menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, merasa tidak sabar dengan pelatihannya mengenai bisnis mendiang ayahnya.

.

.  
.

Hinata memarkirkan mobil sedan _Lexusnya_ di basement Harunos Internasional Hospital. Ia tidak ingat jika rumah sakit ini sangat besar dan luas.

Langkah kaki jenjang itu berjalan dilobi rumah sakit, suara ketukan sepatu _heelsnya_ membuat atensi semua orang yang berada disekitarnya melirik kearahnya.

Hinata menuju resepsionis, "Selamat siang nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin pemeriksaan laboratorium, gula darah."

Perawat itu mengedipkan matanya dua kali, "Pengecekan gula darah?" Hinata mengangguk kecil.

Perawat itu terkekeh pelan, "Saya sedikit terkejut nona, maafkan saya. Saya pikir anda masih muda dan sudah mengecek kadar gula darah." ucap perawat itu sambil menyodorkan satu lembar kertas yang harus Hinata isi.

"Oh, saya sudah berusia 37 tahun, suster. Dan mengecek kadar gula darah saya rasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu."

Senyuman perawat itu menghilang seketika, merasa terkejut dan sudah berlaku tidak sopan terhadap wanita cantik didepannya itu.

"Oh nyonya, saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya."

Kini giliran Hinata yang terkekeh, "Tidak apa, jangan dipikirkan. Jadi? Dengan dokter siapa saya akan berkonsultasi?"

"Anda akan berkonsultasi dengan dr. Shino."

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya, "dr. Shino? Maksudmu Aburame Shino?"

Perawat itu mengangguk pasti, Hinata tertawa dengan pelan. Tidak menyangka jika Shino, teman masa kecilnya telah menjadi dokter.

Mengingat pria itu pindah sejak memasuki _Junior High School,_ dan sekarang pria itu menjadi seorang dokter di Jepang.

"Nyonya Hyuuga, anda bisa bertemu dengan beliau sekarang. Mari saya antar."

.

.

dr. Aburame mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, merasa tidak percaya dengan wanita yang kini tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Hi-hinata? Kau Hyuuga Hinata bukan?"

Hinata tertawa, merasa lucu dengan reaksi teman masa kecilnya.

"Iya, dr. Shino. Saya Hyuuga Hinata seperti yang anda maksud."

dr. Shino tertawa dengan keras, merasa senang dengan pertemuan tak terduga antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Well, kau semakin menawan saja di usiamu yang semakin beranjak. Aku sangat terkejut dengan kedatanganmu, sungguh."

"Aku yang seharusnya terkejut. Kau meninggalkan Jepang dan sekarang lihatlah dirimu, kau menjadi seorang dokter daripada menjadi kolektor serangga."

Tawa mereka pecah, mengenang masa lalu yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Kiba? Apa dia menjadi dokter hewan?"

"Ya, Kiba menjadi dokter hewan sekarang."

Hinata kembali terkekeh, "Aku tidak sabar ingin menemuinya."

"Nah, _Miss_ Hyuuga. Sehubung kita sudah bertemu, mari kita lekas melakukan pemeriksaan dan minum kopi bersama setelahnya."

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus."

Setelah pemeriksaan dan meminum kopi di kafetaria, dr. Shino mengajak Hinata untuk berkeliling rumah sakit.

Shino yang kebetulan tidak terlalu sibuk menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak Hinata berkeliling sambil bernostalgia bersama

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di IGD, tempat paling ramai dan paling sibuk di rumah sakit ini. Hinata bisa melihat beberapa dokter muda yang berlalu lalang menangani pasien.

Tak lama, manik _amethystnya_ menangkap sesosok pria tinggi dengan rambut emo jabrik dan memiliki mata sehitam jelaga.

Pria itu menoleh, dan mematung kala kedua pandangan mereka bertubrukan satu sama lain. Iris _amethyst_ bertemu dengan _onyx_.

dr. Shino yang menangkap eksistensi Sasuke langsung memanggil pria itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan santai.

Hinata dan dr. Shino berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih setia menatap lekat kearah Hinata.

"Oh dr. Sasuke, seperti biasa kau selalu disini."

Sapa dr. Shino, Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada wanita yang kini berdiri dengan nyata disamping dr. Shino.

"Ah Hinata, perkenalkan. Ini dokter Uchiha Sasuke, dokter muda dan jenius kebanggaan rumah sakit ini."

Dalam hati, Sasuke berterima kasih karena dr. Shino telah mengenalkannya pada wanita yang membuatnya hampir gila dengan bangga.

Dengan berani, Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, "Uchiha Sasuke, senang bertemu dengan anda, nona."

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Degupan jantung Sasuke bertambah cepat, telapak tangan putih dan halus itu menyapu telapak tangannya yang sedikit kasar.

Batinnya berteriak dengan frustrasi. Wanita yang kini sedang menjabat tangannya adalah wanita yang semalam ia pergoki sedang bercumbu dan juga wanita yang ia mimpikan dengan tidak senonoh.

"Bagaimana dr. Sasuke? _Miss_ Hyuuga sungguh menawan bukan?"

Pertanyaan jahil dr. Shino membuat jabat tangan diantara mereka terlepas. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya dia diam dan tidak berdaya hanya karena berjabat tangan.

dr. Shino meringis, merasakan cubitan yang Hinata layangkan pada pinggangnya.

"Shino, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak, _Miss_ Hyuuga. Anda memang menawan."  
Perkataan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

dr. Shino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dengan perkataan yang Sasuke ucapkan. Tidak biasanya pria kaku itu memuji seorang wanita.

Hinata yang merasa risih karena tatapan Sasuke yang tak kunjung beralih darinya berkata,

"Aku rasa aku harus pulang, hari mulai sore."

Desahan kecewa lolos dari mulut Sasuke. Entah untuk alasan apa pria itu merasa begitu kecewa.

dr. Shino mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu sampai lobi. dr. Sasuke, kami pamit dan selamat bekerja kembali."

Sasuke mengganguk, dan mereka berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

 _'Shit!'_

Sasuke mengumpat, merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang beraksi dengan tidak tahu malunya.

Pria Uchiha itu bergegas meninggalkan IGD, sebelum dirinya benar-benar malu karena ketahuan sedang ereksi.

" _Miss_ Hyuuga Hinata. Kau harus membayar atas ini semua."

Sasuke berlari kecil, berharap tiba secepatnya diruang pribadinya dan mencoba memenangkan dirinya yang sudah sangat bergairah.

Dengan napas memburu, Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Sakura kau sibuk? Bisa temui aku di rumah sakit?"

 _"Oh, Sasuke. Aku baru selesai pemotretan."_

"Bagus. Segera kemari dan langsung temui aku diruanganku."

 _"Kau kenapa? Apakah kau begitu merindukanku? Hm?"_

Alis Sasuke berkedut kesal, "Ya. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, sekarang."

.

.  
.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**| A Dangerous Widow |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **Chapter**_ 5

" _ **Most Wanted**_ "

.

.

 _ **Saya senang dan menghargai jika kalian berkenan untuk memvote, mereview dan memfollow cerita ini jika kalian menikmatinya**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala typo dan kesalahan yang lainnya**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
.

 _Malam itu adalah malam tersial yang pernah Sasuke alami._

 _Bagaimana tidak, ban mobilnya kempes_ _sehingga terpaksa ia tinggalkan di basement._

 _Sakura juga sudah pulang dua jam lebih awal darinya. Ingin sekali dia menelfon kekasihnya untuk meminta jemput jika saja ponselnya tidak mati._

 _Menyerah dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke berjalan dan berniat mencari taksi untuk memboyong dirinya menuju apartemen._

 _Sekarang masih terlalu awal untuk dirinya pulang, namun dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk bekerja._

 _Untung saja tidak ada pasien yang harus dioperasi dan keadaan IGD juga tidak terlalu membutuhkan pengawasannya._

 _Sehingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang dan menenangkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang wanita Hyuuga yang tadi ditemuinya bersama dr. Shino._

 _Sungguh, Sasuke merasa gila dan frustrasi dengan gairahnya sendiri._

 _Gairah yang meluap dan menggebu-gebu jika ia mengingat akan sosok Hinata. Wanita itu bagai candu, meracuni otak dan pikirannya dengan ganas._

 _Menggerogoti kesadaran dan kewarasan dirinya tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya dengan bertatap dan sentuhan halus telapak tangannya yang putih mampu membuat dirinya menjadi sangat kacau._

 _Wajah Sasuke mengeras, taksi yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Kakinya begitu malas untuk kembali dan menghubungi Sakura lewat telfon kabel yang ada di rumah sakit._

 _Namun, kesialannya tak sampai disitu. Sorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan tiba-tiba meninju pipi sebelah kanannya dengan keras._

 _Sasuke jatuh tersungkur, pria yang tiba-tiba memukulnya berlari dengan kencang sambil membawa tas kerja yang berisikan dompet, kunci mobil, serta barang-barang penting lainnya._

 _Dengan pipinya yang terasa ngilu, Sasuke berusaha untuk mengejar si pemjambret._

 _Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang hanya menatap seklias tanpa berniat membantu dirinya._

 _Yah, mungkin saja mereka tidak melihat saat dirinya diserang dan menganggap bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang terkena masalah karena berlari disisi jalan raya._

 _Sasuke mengehentikkan larinya, napasnya terengah begitu kelelahan._

 _"Brengsek! Argh!"_

 _Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, tubuh jangkung itu terduduk ditrotoar._

 _Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya merutuk dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah._

 _Merasakan tepukan dibahu kirinya, Sasuke mengangkat kepala yang semulanya menunduk diatas kedua lengannya,_

 _Sepasang mata biru jernih menyejukkan penglihatannya, pemuda itu tampak tersenyum dengan lebar kearahnya._

 _"Paman, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Sasuke menatap takjub kearah mansion yang berdiri begitu megah didepannya._

 _Mansion bergaya Eropa klasik tanpa meninggalkan khas Jepang yang begitu terlihat indah dimatanya._

 _Lampu-lampu yang entah berapa jumlahnya menerangi sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari pintu gerbang._

 _Taman, rumput hijau, patung-patung, bahkan air mancur tak luput dari penglihatannya_.

 _Sasuke masih memperhatikan pemuda tampan yang kini berlari kecil menuju lantai atas. Mata hitamnya beralih untuk menelusuri ruang yang baru saja dimasukinya._

 _Kakashi, pria bermasker itu menuntun dirinya menuju ruang tamu dan mempersilahkannya duduk._

 _Beberapa pelayan mulai berdatangan, membawakan dirinya teh dan beberapa kue kering._

 _Rasa penasarannya semakin meninggi kala melihat salah satu potret Hinata yang terpajang dengan apik di lorong rumah beserta potret pemuda yang telah membawanya kesini._

 _Sungguh, Sasuke tidak ingin menerima ajakan atau lebih tepatnya paksaan yang pemuda itu berikan padanya jika saja perutnya tidak berbunyi dengan keras dan memalukan._

 _Dengan setengah hati, Sasuke menerima ajakan itu dan tidak mengira jika sekarang dia duduk diruang tamu serta dirumah wanita yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan kewarasaannya._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Kakashi, pria bermasker itu kembali menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menatap lekat kearah potret yang terpajang dengan megah diruang tamu.

Pria bermasker itu berdehem, berusaha mengalihkan Sasuke dari kegiatannya.

"Saya minta maaf atas permintaan Boruto yang semena-mena."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, Boruto? Ah, mungkin nama pemuda tampan yang memaksanya untuk ikut kesini, pikirnya.

Sasuke menggangguk, "Tidak masalah."

Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya, "Hatake Kakashi, aneh rasanya jika kita bercakap tanpa mengetahui nama masing-masing."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Tampaknya, nama itu berasa familiar ditelinga Kakashi, "dr. Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menyeringai, menyadari sedikit keterkejutan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Seperti itulah."

Kakashi tertawa, merasa konyol karena yang pria yang kini duduk bersamanya adalah tetangganya diapartemen.

Dan yang lebih menggelikannya lagi, dia mengenal nama Sasuke tapi tidak dengan wajahnya.

"Sungguh ini sangat mengejutkan, mendapati tetanggaku berada disini."

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat, "Maaf?"

"Ah, haha. dr. Uchiha, sebenarnya kita tinggal berhadapan diapartemen yang sama. Wajar jika kau tidak mengetahuinya, aku baru pindah beberapa minggu lalu."

Bukan hal itu yang membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang, melainkan fakta bahwa pria yang bernama Kakashi ini adalah penghuni didepan apartemennya.

Dan hal itu semakin menguatkan dugaannya karena Kakashi, ternyata dekat dan berada disekitar Hyuuga Hinata.

Tidak salah lagi, pria yang ia pergoki sedang memcumbu Hinata adalah dirinya.

Dengan berani, Sasuke menunjuk potret yang menjadi perhatiannya dan berkata,

"Siapa pria yang merangkul Miss Hyuuga Hinata?"

Tawa Kakashi hilang seketika, tatapannya beralih kearah lukisan yang menampilkan sosok Hinata dan mendiang suaminya, Naruto.

Dengan penuh selidik, Kakashi balik bertanya,

"Anda mengenal Miss Hinata?"

Penuturan santai kini menguap entah kemana, berganti menjadi formal dan kaku.

Sasuke tampak mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Hanya kenalan, aku rasa. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit dan kami dikenalkan oleh dr. Shino."

Raut wajah kaku Kakashi perlahan menghilang, menyadari jika dr. muda jenius ini ternyata hanya mengenal Hinata dengan sekilas.

"Ah, pria itu adalah suami dari Miss Hinata."

Kini, giliran wajah Sasuke yang mengeras. Apa katanya? Apa pria itu bercanda? Pemuda yang memaksanya kesini adalah suami dari wanita itu?

Sasuke berpikir keras, dilihat dari segi manapun pria dalam lukisan itu memanglah pemuda yang dilihatnya waktu direstoran dan dilihatnya saat ini.

Sasuke mendecih, merasa terhina karena wanita yang membuat birahinya menggebu ternyata sudah bersuami dan wanita itu dengan tidak tahu malu telah bercumbu dengan pria lain.

Murahan, itulah kata pertama yang dia pikirkan setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang Hinata.

"Oh, dr. Uchiha?"

Suara lembut itu mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi dan Sasuke.

Hinata berjalan dengan santai kearah mereka dengan senyum kecil yang bertengger dibibir seksinya.

Blus ungu pucatnya tampak serasi dengan rok hitam selutut yang dikenakannya. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir kuda dengan beberapa helai rambut membingkai wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak suka, berusaha menolak pesona wanita yang menurutnya berbahaya dan murahan.

Ia tidak ingin terjerat lebih jauh oleh pesona wanita molek didepannya itu. Namun nafsu dan gairahnya menolak hal itu.

Tetap saja, Sasuke merasa gairahnya naik jika sudah bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata. Dimana Boruto?"

Suara itu, Kakashi berusaha membuat topik dan mengalihkan pandangan yang terjadi diantata mereka.

"Dia ada didapur, menyuruh para pelayan untuk menyiapkan bahan masakan. Tampaknya Bolt ingin memakan masakanku malam ini."

Sasuke tampak kesal, merasa hanya dirinya yang tidak mengerti percakapan antara Hinata dan Kakashi.

Dan Bolt? Siapa Bolt? Apakah itu panggilan khusus untuk suaminya?

Cih, Sasuke menggeram. Merasa kewarasannya semakin menipis dengan memikirkan semua ini dalam kepalanya.

"Oh _Mommy,_ ayolah! Aku benar-benar lapar."

Suara teriakan terdengar, Kakahi terkekeh, Hinata tampak memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia tampak melongo karena pemuda yang bernama Boruto itu telah memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan _Mommy?_

Suami Hinata memanggil isterinya dengan seperti itu? Jangan bercanda!

Sekarang Sasuke melihat pemuda itu memeluk lengan kanan Hinata, dan berusaha menyeret wanita itu keluat dari ruang tamu.

"Bolt, _Mommy_ mengenal pria yang kau maksudkan tadi. Jadi, tunggu sebentar ya sayang."

Tarikan Boruto berhenti, pemuda itu berdecak sebal dan kembali mengingat pria yang tadi diajaknya untuk pulang.

"Oh paman, kau mengenal _Mommy?_ "

Sasuke yang masih dirundung pertanyaan hanya mengangguk sekilas. Boruto masih setia disamping Hinata bahkan memeluk pinggang Hinata dari samping.

Hinata yang menangkap raut bingung dari Sasuke berkata,

"Oh, dr. Uchiha. Jadi pria yang dibawa oleh anakku adalah anda?"

Sasuke merasakan kilatan petir seolah menimpa kepala jeniusnya. Dengan gerakan kaku ia kembali meneliti lukisan itu.

Kakashi yang mengetahui apa yang Sasuke pikirkan langsung tertawa dengan terbahak,

"Astaga, dr. Sasuke. Jangan bilang bahwa kau mengira Boruto adalah pria yang ada dalam lukisan itu bukan?"

Perkataan dan suara tawa Kakashi meninju ulu hatinya. Pria bermasker itu memang benar, bahwa Sasuke menduga Boruto adalah suami dari Hinata.

Tapi tetap saja, fakta bahwa wanita itu telah bercumbu dengan pria lain tidak serta merta membuat julukan 'murahan' yang tadi dipikirkannya hilang begitu saja.

Manik hitamnya beralih kearah Hinata yang juga ikut tertawa dengan kecil,

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, dr. Sasuke. Bolt bukan suamiku, tapi puteraku. Puteraku dengan mendiang suamiku, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Dan saat itu Sasuke bersumpah, jika dia memang telah kehilangan kewarasannya jika sudah menyangkut dengan wanita cantik, macam Hyuuga Hinata.

Yang ternyata seorang janda dengan anak yang sudah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan.

Dengan mengesampingkan rasa malunya, Sasuke bertanya,

" _Miss_ Hyuuga, berapa usiamu?"

Dan pertanyaan itu mengundang gelak tawa mereka yang berada diruang tamu. Tidak menghiraukan perasaan malu yang Sasuke rasakan dengan pertanyaan yang tidak sopan.

.

.

.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**| A Dangerous Widow |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

" _ **Indecision**_ "

.

.

 _ **Saya senang dan menghargai jika kalian berkenan untuk memvote, mereview dan memfollow cerita ini jika kalian menikmatinya**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala typo dan kesalahan yang lainnya**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
.

Apa yang membuat pikirannya berkecamuk kini mulai terurai dengan perlahan.

Fakta mengenai Hyuuga Hinata kini telah begitu jelas dan gamblang.

Wanita itu adalah seorang janda Namikaze, salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang juga seorang puteri tunggal dari pengusaha kaya raya dari pria jumawa Hyuuga Hiashi.

Kedua fakta itu meninju akal sehat Sasuke, dirinya begitu disibukkan dengan ambisi untuk mengusai seluruh aset Haruno.

Sementara masih ada kerajaan bisnis lain yang lebih besar dari yang dia perkirakan. Jika dibandingkan, Haruno tidak ada apa-apanya jika dengan dua keluarga itu.

Namun, Sasuke tidak bisa jika dia ingin menguasai salah satu dari Hyuuga ataupun Namikaze.

Dan hal itu membuat dirinya kesal karena kesempatan emas itu tidak bisa dia dapatkan.

Kecuali satu, jika dia mengencani dan menikahi Hinata. Maka, tidak menutup kemungkinan Sasuke bisa menjadi pewaris Hyuuga.

Tidak ada hal paling memalukan yang pernah Sasuke alami selama hidupnya.

Kecuali satu, kejadian malam ini kala dia dengan bodoh dan tololnya menanyakan usia Hinata dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Akal sehatnya mendadak hilang ketika mendapati fakta bahwa Hinata sudah memiliki anak dan anak itu sudah menjadi seorang pemuda.

Hal yang wajar, bahkan sangat wajar jika pria Uchiha itu begitu penasaran dengan usia dari Hinata.

Karena semua orang juga akan bereaksi sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan malam ini.

Jadi Hinata tidak serta merta merasa terhina, justru sebaliknya, Hinata tertawa dengan keras saat mendapati pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar padanya.

Sasuke duduk dengan perasaan canggung yang merayapi seluruh tubuhnya.

Berada satu meja dengan ketiga orang yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang berbeda-beda.

Sungguh, Sasuke merasa ingin pulang saja. Meski perut kelaparannya meminta untuk segera menyantap hidangan yang disajikan wanita Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke melihat Boruto yang duduk disamping ibunya dan melahap makan malam dengan semangat.

Sementara Kakashi, pria itu hanya duduk tanpa mencicipi hidangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Sasuke merasa heran, apakah pria itu tidak berniat menyantap makan malam karena tidak ingin melepas maskernya?

Oh ayolah, itu adalah pemikiran bodoh dan tolol jika melewatkan hidangan lezat hanya karena tidak ingin melepas maskernya.

Mengalah dengan rasa lapar, Sasuke mulai menyuapkan makanan itu pada mulutnya. Dan benar saja, rasanya begitu lezat.

Selezat tubuh Hinata jika dia menjamahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, dr. Sasuke?"

Suara lembut itu kembali menggelitik telinganya. Dengan sedikit rasa kagum, Sasuke berkata,

"Ini sangat lezat, Miss Hinata."

Hinata tertawa, merasa lucu dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke pada masakannya.

Dia pikir dokter muda itu berlebihan, karena masakannya tidaklah selezat yang dia bicarakan.

Makan malam mereka berlalu, Boruto yang merasa kelelahan dengan pelatihan yang dilakukannya hari ini memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal.

Mengabaikan Sasuke yang sebelumnya pemuda itu paksa untuk ikut dan makan malam bersama.

Sekarang pukul sembilan malam, dan Hiashi beserta Neji belum juga pulang.

Hinata mengajak kedua pria itu kembali keruang tamu. Mungkin sedikit berbincang tidak masalah baginya.

Namun, Kakashi yang menerima panggilan dari Hiashi harus segera pergi.

Sasuke tidak suka saat melihat Hinata memeluk pria itu sebelum kepergiannya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat dirinya penasaran, siapa Kakashi sebenarnya?

Apakah pria itu kekasih Hinata? Atau mungkin calon suami? Dugaan itu bisa saja benar, mengingat Boruto begitu dekat dengan Kakashi dan tadi mereka terlihat bersama saat menemukannya di trotoar.

Hinata kembali duduk, dengan satu kakinya ia angkat ke kaki yang lain.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai bereaksi, darahnya berdesir dari ujung kaki hingga ke otaknya.

Pikirannya sudah hilang entah kemana, yang ada diotaknya hanya bagaimana jika dia membawa janda 37 tahun itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan mulai bercumbu dengan liar?

Hinata yang sudah berpengalaman menghadapi beberapa gelagat dari seorang pria mengerti, jika dokter muda didepannya ini tertarik padanya.

Hinata bisa melihat hal itu dengan sangat jelas dari diri Sasuke.

Kedua mata kelam pria itu berkilat, menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang bergairah. Napasnya yang kurang teratur dan raut wajahnya yang dipaksakan untuk setenang mungkin.

Hinata tahu itu semua, dan yang menginginkannya kali ini adalah pria muda yang usianya sembilan tahun dibawahnya.

Hinata meringis dengan fakta tersebut, mengingat dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria yang lebih muda dari dirinya.

Tentu saja, setampan dan semenarik apapun pria itu jika usianya lebih muda darinya, Hinata tidak tertarik. Meskipun pria itu sangat tertarik padanya.

Namun, dokter muda ini mulai menggangu hormon kewanitaan yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

Mata hitamnya yang tajam, garis wajahnya yang aristokrat, juga tubuhnya yang terlihat seksi. Meski tidak seseksi tubuh mendiang suaminya, Naruto.

Bagi Hinata, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki suaminya.

Dengan sedikit penasaran, Hinata bertanya,

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, dr. Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengumpat dengan keras, Hinata berusaha memancing dirinya untuk bertindak lebih jauh dari apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu.

Bagaimana tidak, Hinata tersenyum dengan begitu sensual kearahnya dengan tatapan sialan itu!

Tatapan yang membuat dirinya mendidih seketika.

Dan Sasuke tidak peduli dengan tatakrama dan pengendalian dirinya yang sudah ia pertahankan selama bertahun-tahun.

Tidak jika itu adalah Hinata, Sasuke rela menurunkan harga dirinya demi memuaskan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Miss Hinata, aku berpikir bagaimana jika kau duduk disini, dipangkuanku, lalu kita bercumbu dengan panas."

Tawa renyah itu keluar, Hinata membunyikan bel lalu memberikan instruksi pada salah satu pelayannya.

Pelayan itu pergi dan menutup pintu ruang tamu. Napas Sasuke semakin memburu, Hinata berniat melakukan apa yang dikatakannya!

Dengan mempertahankan kesadarannya lebih lama, Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak langsung menerkam Hinata yang kini berjalan dengan santai kearahnya.

Wajah cantik itu dihiasi senyuman sensual, Sasuke tidak menyadari jika Hinata semenarik dan sebergairah ini.

Dan satu lagi yang Sasuke ketahui, bahwa Hyuuga Hinata tidak sepolos dan sejernih wajahnya yang cantik.

Wajah itu menipu dirinya, bahkan mungkin menipu banyak pria diluaran sana.

Hyuuga Hinata, janda satu anak itu memang sangat berbahaya. Khususnya bagi Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang memegang teguh pada ketenangan dan kenyamanan hidupnya.

Karena selama hidup Sasuke, pria itu tidak pernah berniat untuk bermain-main dengan wanita diluar sana.

Pilihannya sudah mantap pada puteri tunggal pewaris Haruno, yang sekaligus menjadi batu loncatan untuk ambisinya.

Sasuke merasakan semua syarafnya bergelenyar, perutnya terasa digelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu kala telapak tangan halus itu meraba rahang dan tengkuknya.

Hinata sudah duduk mengangkang diatas pahanya seperti yang pria itu inginkan.

Rok hitam yang dikenakan Hinata sedikit tersingkap dan semakin memamerkan paha putihnya yang mulus.

Belum ada interaksi lebih dari keduanya. Hinata hanya menggoda dan memancing gairah Sasuke hingga ke batas limit yang dimiliki pria itu.

Sasuke yang badannya sudah panas dan keras mencoba menahan hasrat gila yang begitu menggebu dalam dirinya.

Setidaknya, Sasuke ingin menekan ego dan mempertahankan sedikit harga diri dengan tidak memulai ciuman diantara mereka.

Namun, sentuhan dan gerakan pinggul Hinata begitu membuatnya gila dan ftustrasi.

"Persetan kau Hyuuga!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke menyerah pada gairah primitifnya sendiri dan langsung meraup bibir ranum Hinata dengan tergesa.

Hinata menyeringai disela-sela ciuman Sasuke, merasakan kemenangan karena ia berhasil menjerat pria muda itu kedalam permainannya.

Oh tidak, semua ini bukan permainannya. Semua ini hanya diinginkan oleh Sasuke yang begitu baergairah kala menatapnya.

Hinata senang dengan fakta itu. Fakta dimana ia memang selalu diinginkan oleh setiap pria yang dia temui.

Dan hal itu menguntungkan bagi dirinya, hanya untuk sekedar bersenang-senang dan menyalurkan hormon wanitanya.

Tanpa perlu terikat, tanpa perlu merasa ia melupakan mendiang suaminya, Naruto.

Karena setiap percintaan dan cumbuan yang ia lakukan dengan pria lain, hanya Naruto lah yang selalu memenuhi otak dan seluruh sarafnya.

Hyuuga Hinata, adalah wanita yang kejam dan tidak berperasaan.

Hinata mengerang dalam ciuman pria itu, mulut Sasuke tidak berhenti untuk bekerja. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, menciptakan benang saliva ketika Sasuke menyudahi ciuman mereka.

 _'Shit!'_

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, wajah Hinata kini merona dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu.

Dada yang penuh itu terlihat naik turun, menandakan bahwa Hinata juga sama bergairahnya dengan dirinya.

Sasuke menyentuh dan mulai menjelajahkan telapak tangannya dibalik blus yang dikenakan Hinata.

Meraba dan menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit halus yang bisa ia jangkau.

Demi Tuhan, kulit-kulit itu begitu halus bagai sutera. Sesekali jari-jari panjangnya menekan tulang yang terasa menonjol.

Dan sentuhan itu membuat tubuh Hinata melengkung kebelakang, memberikan akses penuh untuk Sasuke menjelajah leher jenjang itu menggunakan lidahnya.

"A-ah.."

 _Double Shit_!

Suara desahan lirih itu lolos dan semakin membakar gairah yang memang sudah menggebu dari beberapa waktu lalu.

Sasuke melepaskan blus itu dengan tidak sabaran, dan matanya seketika melotot melihat dada Hinata yang penuh dan terasa kenyal.

Remasan dirambut jabriknya semakin keras kala Sasuke melahap salah satu gundukan itu kedalam mulutnya yang hangat.

Sementara tangannya sibuk untuk meraba apa yang bisa dijangkau oleh telapak tangannya yang sedikit kasar.

Hinata sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berusaha menggesek diri Sasuke yang sudah mengeras dengan sempurna disela-sela pahanya.

Sasuke melengguh, menggeram dan menggigit dada Hinata kala merasakan gesekan nikmat diarea pribadinya.

"Hinata, aku begitu menyukai tato yang terlukis dipunggungmu"

Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke hanya bergumam.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan gumaman Hinata, karena pria itu tidak membutuhkan balasan dari bibir Hinata yang kini sibuk melengguh dan mendesah akibat ulahnya.

Sumpah demi apapun, Sasuke sangat menikmati sesi bercumbunya dengan seorang wanita. Yah, meski seumur hidupnya pria itu hanya melakukan dengan satu wanita saja.

Namun sensasi yang dirasakannya sekarang beribu kali lipat dari biasanya. Begitu nikmat, menggebu, dan begitu liar.

Hinata yang daritadi hanya melengguh mulai melucuti kancing kemeja Sasuke, dengan kelihaiannya yang apik, kancing-kancing itu terbuka.

Menampilkan dada bidang sang dokter yang cukup keras dan berotot.

Hinata menyentuh dan memilin dengan lembut puncak dada Sasuke yang membuat geraman pria itu semakin terdengar.

Sasuke berusaha agar desahannya tidak lolos dari mulutnya. Hal itu akan sangat memalukan bagi dirinya.

Kini mereka sudah setengah telanjang, masih bercumbu dengan liar tanpa berniat untuk beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu.

Kedua tangan mereka saling meraba, menyentuh, dan mengelus apa yang mereka temukan.

Hingga telapak tangan mereka yang sudah berada dipusat gairah masing-masing.

"Emhh, ah-"

Hinata menumpukan dagunya dipundak Sasuke, merasa tenaganya habis ketika jari pria itu dengan perlahan memasuki dirinya dibalik rok hitam yang masih tergantung dipinggangnya.

Sasuke kembali menggeram, menyapukan lidahnya ditelinga Hinata dengan gerakan memutar.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar dipangkuannya,

"Kau begitu sempit, sayang."

Sasuke berbisik rendah, merasakan kedua jarinya yang terasa dihisap dan dicengkram dengan kuat oleh Hinata.

Wanita itu begitu terasa hangat, dan Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan kenikmatan seperti apa yang akan ia rasakan jika ia sudah memenuhi dan memasuki Hinata yang nyatanya terasa sangat sempit.

Terasa sangat mustahil bagi wanita yang sudah memiliki anak punya kerapatan yang begitu nikmat seperti yang dimiliki Hinata.

Kekasihnya saja tidak serapat dan senikmat ini. Dan Sasuke bersumpah, jika dia memang sudah gila dengan menuruti hasrat primitifnya.

Melemparkan dirinya sendiri pada kebimbangan yang mungkin akan ia alami setelah percintaan ini.

Namun, akal sehat nya berharap. Dengan percintaan ini Sasuke bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang Hinata dan menyudahi rasa penasarannya terhadap janda cantik itu.

Hinata mengangkat pinggulnya, memberikan akses bagi Sasuke untuk melorotkan celana pria itu dan juga celana dalamnya.

Hinata terkesiap, merasan Sasuke yang begitu keras dan panas kala menyentuh ujung dirinya.

"Oh sayang, kau membuatku gila!"

Desahan dan geraman keluar dari mereka berdua, Sasuke mendudukan Hinata dengan perlahan.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar dan bagian dalamnya yang berkedut merespon keberadaan dirinya.

Hinata merintih, Sasuke sudah memenuhi dirinya. Sasuke memengang kedua sisi pinggang Hinata dan menggerakannya naik-turun.

 _Woman on top_

Sasuke belum pernah melakukan gaya bercinta seperti sekarang. Biasanya pria itu yang mendominasi.

Namun entah kenapa, Sasuke begitu ingin melihat dengan jelas reaksi kenikmatan yang ditunjukkan Hinata padanya.

"Ti-tidak, oh!"

Hinata terperanjat kala mendengar bel yang ada diatas meja berbunyi.

Sasuke mengeryit kala melihat Hinata yang mulai tertawa.

Mereka terpisah, Hinata melepaskan dirinya dengan berdiri dan menaikkan kembali celana dalamnya yang melorot sampai lutut.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, tidak terima dengan perlakuan Hinata yang begitu saja melepaskan diri dan menyudahi percintaan mereka.

"Sialan kau Hyuuga!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menindih wanita itu diatas sofa. Hinata menyeringai, merasakan frustrasi yang dialami pria muda itu padanya.

"Oh dr. Sasuke. Aku rasa kita harus menyudahi semua ini jika kau tidak ingin kepalamu dipenggal."

Sasuke tampak mendecih, meremehkan perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Hinata.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang kau harus-"

"Uchiha Sasuke, menyingkir dari tubuhku."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, melihat kilat marah dari tatapan Hinata. Wanita itu serius, dan tidak sedang mempermainkannya.

Hinata kembali memakai blusnya, rambut yang semula acak-acakan ia rapikan serapi mungkin.

Sasuke juga sudah memperbaiki penampilannya. Meski bagian intimnya begitu terasa ngilu karena hasratnya tidak terlepaskan sepenuhnya.

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian dua sosok pria memasuki ruang tamu dan mendapati mereka berdua sudah duduk seperti biasa.

Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Oh Hinata, siapa pria yang bertamu malam-malam begini?"

Suara berat itu membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang, Hyuuga Hiashi, menatap penuh selidik kearahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tuan. Hanya kebetulan mampir karena suatu kejadian yang tidak terduga."

Sasuke bisa mendengar kekehan Hinata setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi.

Hiashi tampak mengangguk kecil, "Kakashi, dia pria yang kau ceritakan tadi?"

Kakashi yang berdiri disampingnya hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Uchiha, terasa tidak asing bagiku."

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Hiashi membuat diri Sasuke melambung, meski hanya sedikit.

"Ayah mengenalnya?"

Suara Hinata tampak penasaran, Hiashi menutup kedua matanya berusaha mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengan nama itu.

"Ah, kau calon menantu keluarga Haruno bukan?"

Perkataan yang terlontar dari Hiashi membuat Hinata dan Kakashi saling pandang, sementara Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, tuan. Anda benar."

Hiashi mengangguk, mendapati tebakannya benar.

"Darimana Ayah tahu?"

Hiashi sedikit tersenyum kearah Hinata, "Baru saja kepala keluarga Haruno mengundangku makan malam. Dan membicarakan tentang acara pertunangan yang akan dilakukan disalah satu hotel kita."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya dua kali, lalu menyeringai kearah Sasuke,

"Oh dr. Sasuke, selamat atas pertunanganmu."

Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke ingin mencakar raut wajah cantik Hinata yang menyeringai merendahkan kearahnya.

Dengan perasaan dongkol dan marah ia berkata, "Terima kasih, _Miss_ Hyuuga. Saya harap anda hadir dalam acara itu."

.

.  
.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


End file.
